The present invention relates to a power transmission belt.
It is well known to use a rubber composition containing so-called cellulose nanofibers as a material for a power transmission belt. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2014-125607 discloses using, as a material for a power transmission belt, a rubber composition containing hydrophobically-modified cellulose-based fine fibers having a carboxy group with an average fiber diameter of 0.1 to 200 nm.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2015-31315 discloses using a rubber composition containing cellulose nanofibers as a material for a rubber layer on an inner peripheral surface of a flat belt.